


Through the years

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: After the Final Battle we see flashbacks and more to how the Golden Trio are coping with everything.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Against All Odds Oneshot Contest 2020





	Through the years

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.  
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_ “Once I was seven years old my momma told me/ Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely/ Once I was seven years old/ It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger/ Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker” _

It was after the Final Battle, the war against Voldemort was finally over. Walking around the Hogwarts courtyard seeking out those too injured to get to the Great Hall for medical attention and coming across those that gave their lives for that of the “Greater Good”. Hermione Granger couldn’t help but remember the words her mother had told her growing up, her nose in a book rather than spending what her mother thought was ideal time to be playing with the Muggle children. 

Growing up in the Muggle World and her first few months in the Wizarding World were far from great. Hermione thought to push herself to be better than the snooty pure-bloods who looked down on her as she walked through Diagon Alley all those years before- only to fight in a war against them. Coming across more dead bodies of her fellow Hogwarts students and Death Eater enemies, dark red blood scattering across each body from various cuts left open during the vicious fight only to realize that there isn’t any mud at all, if only the Malfoy’s could have seen this. Innocent lives put to rest for the barbaric ideals of a madman.

Casting a location spell over the bodies, Hermione walked away not because she didn’t want to move them; but because there might be others around the battlefield that were in need of extensive medical attention. Lest they end up like their fallen comrades. As she continued searching, she thought back to her years at Hogwarts alongside Ron and Harry. 

From the very beginning, Voldemort was after Harry because of some stupid, flimsy prophecy spouted by a sloshed sooth-sayer. Unlike most children, who people believed to have the world in the palm of their hands, the Golden Trio actually had to find the means to keep the world balanced. Finding spells and potions to aid them, as well as learning things most Officer cadets aren't required to learn until they move up in rank. Instead of being able to actually be children, they were forced to be in a war that started long before their very births.

_ “Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me/ Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely/ Once I was eleven years old/ I always had that dream like my daddy before me/ So I started writing songs, I started writing stories” _

The light side had won- there were casualties, of course, his older brother Fred being one of them. His death had been the primary catalyst for Molly Weasley’s already declining health. She was grateful that many of her family had survived, granted now Bill was more wolf than man and poor Harry still woke up with nightmares most nights. Ron Weasley sat on the roof the Burrow deep in thought. He thought back to the speech his dad had given every one of his older brothers and himself right before they started their First Year at Hogwarts. 

“Son, Hogwarts is full of life and love if you know where to look. I was smitten with your mother from the first time I saw her on the train. It took me years to actually get the courage to talk to her, but once I did the words wouldn’t stop. We kept talking, even during the summer, it wasn’t until we were in our Sixth Year that I actually asked her to Hogsmeade as more than just friends. I’m still surprised to this day that she said yes, but if she hadn’t we wouldn’t have any of you kids. We’ve been through some crazy situations- joining the order right out of school, getting married, the death of my parents, the death of her brothers, having you kids come around. Even now- after all we have been through, Hogwarts brought us together. Have fun, learn something, enjoy life and who knows maybe you’ll find the love of your life.”

Ron didn’t like Hermione until after the troll incident in their First Year, and even then it was always a toss-up when it came to her, as they were constantly fighting over every little thing. Unfortunately, he inherited “the Prewett Temper” from his mother, though it also didn’t help when she acted like she knew everything about anything. 

He knew at the Yule Ball in their Fourth Year that he wanted to date her, maybe not right at that moment, but eventually- as the muggles say “there are more fish in the ocean” or something along those lines. He also knew that dating Lavender was more of a move to make Hermione see what she was missing. Maybe not the right way to go about things but he was just a teenager at the time. It was during their kiss at the Final Battle though, that he knew he would marry Hermione.

Thinking about how his life had worked out so far- he was ready to take that next step. But he had to figure out his plan for the long run. It wouldn’t do well to rush into things with Hermione only having a half-cocked idea just starting to form in his head. 

Knowing her; she would want positive and negative points for how they would live, what they would do with their adult lives, and how to go about doing them. He would need to think about this long and hard for at least a few months before even considering doing anything. Maybe he could write to her about every little thing that he has been through, felt and how to change things within himself. She would probably enjoy that more than anything as Hermione had a soft-spot for writing.

Ron continued to sit upon the roof of the Burrow thinking about the story he would write to his hopefully future wife, in order for her to agree to even think about marrying him. This would be his best plan yet- as the muggles tend to say “you can trap more bees with honey than with water”.

_ “Once I was twenty years old, my story got told/ Before the morning sun, when life was lonely/ Once I was twenty years old/ I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure/ 'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major” _

Harry Potter had just come back to British soil after taking a gap-year abroad following the demise of Tom Morvolo Riddle. He was asked to join the Auror department despite not having his NEWT scores, he did accept, but only after Hogwarts was rebuilt and he was able to get away from the Wizarding World for a little while. 

It was good to be back home, as he made his way through Diagon Alley towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank, he stopped to look at a few shops through the windows. The Alley had changed drastically when the Death Eaters ran rampant through the Ministry. Now it was as if it never happened- the Alley was back to the way it was when Harry first stepped into it when he was but a boy of eleven.

Stopping outside Flourish and Blotts- he let out a sigh. Rita Skeeter had been busy while he was abroad, having written three new biographies to follow the late Headmasters Dippet and Dumbledore. Now, his own was placed alongside theirs, as well as one for Newt Scamander and Severus Snape. Rolling his eyes, he continued walking towards his destination, he would definitely be back to purchase his own copy of his biography and one of Snape's- knowing Skeeter, her books were likely to be more fiction than fact.

As he made his way out of Gringotts following a trip to his vaults and speaking to a manager about damages he did while on the Horcrux Hunt. He finally made his way back to Flourish and Blotts to purchase his books. While inside the store he was accosted by various well-wishers and “fans” wanting him to sign their own copies of his biography.

It'd been a full week since Harry came back to British soil; only to leave again, but this time to go to Hogwarts and speak to Headmistress McGonagall, as well as possibly Professors Dumbledore and Snape about what had happened and why during Harry’s own years at Hogwarts. 

He was no longer the moody teenager with distinctive anger issues anymore- he was a man of 20 and the year abroad helped clear his mind of any and all issues he had after defeating Tom Riddle. If he was being honest with himself- he just wanted more clarification on certain subjects like why he lived with the Dursley’s year after year and why they treated him so badly, why Dumbledore didn’t let Sirius get a trial following the events of Halloween 1981, why Snape was so unforgivable towards him during his years at Hogwarts only to continue to fight against his fellow Death Eaters in Lily Potter’s memory. Hopefully, these questions were going to be answered soon if they were at all…

_ “Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold/ We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming/ Soon we'll be thirty years old/ I'm still learning about life/ My woman brought children for me/ So I can sing them all my songs/ And I can tell them stories” _

It was Teddy’s first year at Hogwarts. The Weasley-Potter tribe all came to see him off. Hermione and Ron with their two children; Rose and Hugo, Harry and Ginny with their three kids; James Sirius, Albus Severus, and little Lilly Luna. Seeing Teddy off to school was hard for Harry, as he remembered what it was like to go to school knowing that your parents fought in a war only to die and now you have to try to live up to their legacy. Harry thought about his first time riding the train and meeting Ron and Hermione, about the adventures through their years at school and about how far their lives had come since the Final Battle. 

Then they took the kids through the Floo back to Grimmauld Place to make lunch and spend some time together, as the only kids, they were around each other the majority of the time anyways- with Rose and Albus being born a few months apart similar to Lily and Hugo. Ginny started making a big lunch spread for everyone while the kids were in the living room playing together. While eating lunch Harry, Hermione and Ron told the kids stories about their days as Hogwarts students with Ginny’s input from their Fifth Year on. Harry even threw in stories that he had heard from Sirius and Remus from when they were students as well, trying to keep the kids entertained and stop the sadness of Teddy leaving for most of the year.

_ “ _ _ Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one/ Remember life and then your life becomes a better one/ I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once/ I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month/ Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold/ Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me/ Soon I'll be sixty years old” _

The Weasley-Potter gang were back together again, but this time more were adding to their number. Rose Granger-Weasley was finally marrying Scorpius Malfoy. If Ron and Draco had their way, the two would have gotten married years ago. But Rose was raised by Hermione and Scorpius’ mother, Astoria agreed. Rose and Scorpius had a secret off and on romance beginning in their Fifth Year. 

Following their graduation, at Hogwarts, they still continued their romance, but at the age of 22, Rose got pregnant. Scorpius was ready to marry Rose so that they wouldn’t “disgrace’’ their family names; however, Rose did not want to marry Scorpius just because of their child- she wanted to marry Scorpius because they loved each other. Following the birth of their twins- Castor Rowen and Athena Juniper; Rose and Scorpius were still struggling to find a place within each other’s lives together. It wasn’t until they were almost 30 that they made being together official.

Five years after officially getting together they decided to take the advice of their fathers and tie the knot. Albus was the best man and Lily was maid of honor. Hermione and Ron had been ready to welcome Scorpius to the family, with Harry and Ginny standing behind them, as Rose walked back from the altar hand-in-hand with Scorpius following her being named the new Mrs. Malfoy. The trio was ready to continue their great adventures in life surrounded by their family, friends, and various loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy xo


End file.
